Trinity
by Nevair
Summary: The future never seems to follow the right course, and the Halliwell's have plenty of practice trying to make things right. Chris, Wyatt, back to the past story. ON HOLD
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Charmed does not belong to me, basically if you recognize anything in this story, its not mine.**

_A/N: This is just a start; if you like it, want me to change something, etc. please let me know! Oh and Kyara's name is pronounced Key-are-a._

* * *

Trinity: Nothing Left

_How did it come to this? _The thought echoed through her mind as she stared at the destruction before her. The city was blazing, fire coating the horizon for as far as the eye could see from atop the Golden Gate Bridge. Well, what was left of the bridge. She glanced to her right where her brother stood, sweat dripping from his pale face as he struggled to contain as many of the fires as he could. It was a losing battle though. Chris was powerful, but they had been fighting and using their magic nearly constantly for the past two weeks, and the fires seemed to cover everything. Besides, even if they could be extinguished, there was nothing left of the city underneath. Beyond Chris was her other brother, the oldest of the three, viewing the destruction spread out before them with seemingly uncaring eyes. She knew better, this would be tearing him to pieces inside, to watch the city, the people they had protected for so long all disappear in a storm of fire and ash. It was Hell.

_How did it come to this?_

Foolish to ask such a question really. This had been building for the past nine years, after the Charmed Ones, the last source of pure good in this chaotic world had fallen. The world had sunk into darkness, both literally and figuratively. The culture had turned to one full of gangs and civil warfare. Bright colors vanished replaced with black and red. Nights that seemed to swallow the very stars and when the sun decided to put in an appearance it was a poor excuse of the warmth and light it had once given. Magic was exposed, how could it not be with the Underworld now taking residence above the surface? Demons and witches and every manner of being that walked this earth now did so with the knowledge of the humans they shared it with. Within a year of the sister's deaths, people that had feared magic and tried to destroy it had either been killed or were hiding in some god forsaken hole the demons and witches had yet to find. The rest had either joined the cults, covens, and gangs that were commonplace now or lived in fear of getting caught in the crossfire between them. The world had been thrown into World War III with the battlegrounds everywhere on earth, above, and below it and magic was the weapon of choice.

_Oh, we did a wonderful job in their place. _But what could they have done? The Trinity wasn't good, like their parents had been. They were neutral, each a part of good and evil magic. The scales were kept balanced by them, no longer having the Charmed ones to make the good outweigh the evil. The War had been a stalemate, the Trinity being forced to fight anyone, regardless of the side they were on, that came against them. They couldn't let one side get too much of an advantage over the other, but neither could they end the war by putting a stop to each army, each soldier in this battle weary world. No, because that would screw up the Elders' precious _balance. _As far as the three remaining Halliwells were concerned, it had been a blessing when they had been eliminated, throwing off the stalemate and resulting in the rioting and end-of day's natural disasters that now wracked the world.

"It can't end like this." We both glanced at our older brother, illuminated in the eerie glow of the flames that continued to ravage the city.

"What do you propose we do, Wyatt?" Chris barely managed any of his usual sarcasm, still concentrating on keeping some of the fires at bay. " The world is over, has been for a long time. How many people are there left? Ten thousand in the world? The underworld has had claim above ground for too long. With the Elders gone the rest of the witches will be dead in a day or so. Even if we killed the thousands of demons to even things out a bit, the world is still burning. There's maybe two cities still standing after that last earthquake. There's nothing left to save." Chris turned back to the rioting below us, flames reflected in his somber green eyes as Wyatt just stared at him.

"He's right, Wyatt. The Apocalypse came and this time we didn't stop it, couldn't stop it. It's too late, and you know as well as I do that we can only keep fighting for so long. Our powers will run out or we'll just collapse from exhaustion. We've been fighting too hard for too long. Eventually we'll lose." The young girl, Kyara, sat dejectedly on the wide support beam, strain evident in her every muscle.

"We've already lost." Chris stated. The Trinity stood in silence for some time. Each lost in their own thoughts, whether of plans for the future they were certain wouldn't come, or memories of a happier past.

"We haven't lost yet. As long as we're still here, there's something we can do." Wyatt's deep voice broke the shroud of silence that had fallen over them. "We can change this."

"How? It's too late." Chris stared at his older brother, his eyes mirroring the skepticism Kyara's words had held.

"It's too late _now_, Ky. But we could go back, to when there was still a chance for the world. Back, before all of this happened. Before the Trinity ever had to take over. Kyara, we could save them." He finished with hope gleaming in his eyes, willing his younger siblings to back him up, to see that there was still a chance for them to win. A chance for them to not have to bear the burden of keeping all of magic balanced. A burden that had been placed on them at far too young an age and had been weighing heavily, slowly driving them into the ground with its weight.

No one spoke for a minute, each debating whether they wanted to keep fighting, when they were so tired and it seemed so hopeless. Halliwells don't give up though, never have and never will. And the chance to have a life different from the war filled one they had led was too tempting.

"We'd need to get to the Book, and you know there will be dozens of demons at the house." Chris seemed to be staring off into space, no longer looking at the horrors before him, but seeing farther, to what they would have to face to pull this off.

"It's not like we haven't had to fight outnumbered before." Kyara stated, visualizing the layout of where they would have to go and trying to determine the best way for this plan to work.

They didn't even question that they were going to do this; they were going to go back in time, hopefully, and save their parents, save the Charmed ones. Hopefully. There was simply no other choice. The past few weeks had been Hell, fighting demon after demon while fire rained from the sky and the earth crumbled apart beneath their feet. There was nothing left here, now. But in the past, there was a chance. It was their only hope.

"Chris and I will hold off the demons if you take the Book and find the spell. We'll have to do this quick, and there's no chance we're going to pull this off without a fight." Wyatt took in his baby brother and sister's appearance. They looked the worse for wear, but he knew he couldn't look much better. They hadn't slept in days, eaten in who knows how long. Pure adrenaline, magic, and just plain stubbornness were the only things keeping them going. And the magic part was running far lower than he would have liked. They had to do this, or they would die as surely as the rest of the world. He just hoped they hadn't waited too long, weren't too exhausted to pull this off.

Kyara straightened from her seated position, dusted off her soot streaked black leather pants, and turned to the other two parts of the Trinity.

"What're we waiting for?" She asked and disappeared in a flurry of blue orbs. Chris smirked, eyes lighting up with the thought of the battle to come. Anything was better than sitting around, now they knew what they were doing, they had a purpose, and he couldn't wait to kick some demon ass.

Wyatt watched as Chris followed his sister seconds later in his own flash of bright blue and smiled at the looks on their faces. They always loved a good fight, loved taking action. Chris had been wrong, there was still something left to save. And Wyatt would make sure he saved them; it was his job as their older brother.

_There's always hope, you just need to look for it harder when times get rough. _Wyatt remembered the day his aunt had said that to him, before they had been ripped from his life and the Trinity had been born. They would save them, and the world, or die trying.

Twinkling blue lights surrounded him as he prepared to orb after his family, mentally readying himself for the fight he knew was coming. Taking one last glance at the sea of flames before he completely disappeared into the white and blue orbs of a whitelighter, his aunt's voice echoed in his head again.

_There is always hope. _


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Charmed isn't mine. Aww...**

_A/N: More action this time I promise! Last time was just to set up the story line. Again, review review review! I haven't completely written this story so what you say will make a difference!_

* * *

Trinity: The Attic 

The dark street outside of the Manor was briefly illuminated as three orb clouds formed into Chris, Wyatt, and Kyara. Wyatt turned to his younger sister.

"As soon as we get in, head for the book and start doing whatever we need to get the spell to work. Chris and I will hold off the demons till you finish. As soon as the portal's up, jump through, don't wait for us, we'll be right behind you." Wyatt spoke in a hushed tone of voice, though the street was deserted they could see movement in the house behind the windows. Most likely demons partying it up for the night, or some poor homeless human seeking shelter in the wrong house tonight.

"I got it Bro, you and Chris fight bad guys, I get stuck with library duty." Kyara said sarcastically. She hated that she probably wouldn't get to kill as many demons as she had been hoping. Sometimes being the youngest and only girl of the three sucked, they knew she could take care of herself, and yet still managed to try and protect her.

"You know it isn't like that Ky," Wyatt said, reading her mind as usual and knowing full well she could fight if she had to. "But Chris' firepower will come in handy if we get stuck, and I won't be able to pay attention to the fight and the Book if I need to bring my shield up."

Kyara knew he was right, and she didn't really have a problem with it, but it was fun to see Wyatt try to explain everything. Chris smiled, knowing Ky was just playing. They each did what they had to do, regardless of whether they would rather be doing something else. It came with the job.

"When we get to the past, what're we gonna do?" Chris asked. Purposely changing the subject so they could get on with things. Wyatt seemed to think for a minute before replying.

"Find the Charmed ones, tell them we're from the future and that we're there to change things? I don't think they need to know anything else about us. It's doubtful they'll recognize us anyways since hopefully we'll be itsy bitsy babies in that time. We can figure out the rest when we get some time alone there, right now we have to get there first." Wyatt turned to look into the manor, trying to judge the best way to get in. Orbing was out of the question; anti-orbing spells had evolved somewhat in this time and could kill a whitelighter foolish enough to try entering that way.

"I don't think finding them will be a problem, I'm assuming we'll end up in the Manor in the past if that's where we're casting the spell." Chris said, also turning to face his old home. It looked completely different now than it did in his memories. The outside had scorch marks covering most of it, the windows were shattered, the door full of gouges and bullet holes. Wonderful time they lived in.

"How're we getting in?" Kyara asked.

"Kick down the door?" Chris said with a small smile, knowing that they had done just that on more than one occasion.

Apparently this was one of those occasions.

* * *

"Gotcha!" the demon crowed. Happily watching as another demon went up in flames as it was struck by his athame. The demon, an ugly blue skinned, black horned, winged thing turned to his companions, waiting for them to pay up as he had won the bet. Just as he was about to grab the human girl they had been playing for he was interrupted by the front door flying into him and knocking him back, winded, against the wall. 

"Hello boys. Hope we aren't interrupting anything important." A female voice cooed from the now open doorway. As one, the group of demons turned to their unexpected guests, hurtling energyballs at them as soon as they recognized the three. The Trinity.

Chris smiled as he saw fear flash across the faces of the demons occupying what was once his home. Telekinetically hurling their own energy back at them he managed to vanquish three but the others shimmered away in time. Without a pause the three entered the house, making their way to the attic stairs and mentally flinging all the shocked demons away from them. The surprise wouldn't last long though; they needed to get to the book before reinforcements came.

Wyatt rushed in through the attic door, checking the room for demons before he let Kyara walk past him to the pedestal that held their family's Book of Shadows. The only reason it was still there was the fact that now instead of simply flying away from any evil that tried to touch it, it had its own force field that would vanquish the evil before it got close enough to reach for it. As soon as a Halliwell came close though, the force field went down, allowing it to become momentarily vulnerable in their possession. Yet another reason why they had to hurry.

Kyara flipped through the pages as fast as she could, hoping fruitlessly that the spell would be somewhere near the front. Of course it wouldn't be that easy. Out of the corner of her eye she saw six demons shimmer into the room, immediately coming under attack from her brothers. _Gotta hurry, gotta hurry. _She chanted as she furiously flipped through the old pages.

Wyatt threw an energy ball at a demon that had tried to rush him from the side, quickly turning to land a solid left hook to the demon that had tried to sneak up behind him. This was getting bad, fast. He saw another dozen demons shimmer in behind the small army that seemed to have gathered in the attic while they waited for Kyara to find what they needed.

_HURRY! _Wyatt telepathed to his sister, though he knew she would just block him out, as usual. Siblings never listened. The attacks renewed and he was forced to abandon all thoughts except fighting as he unleashed another round of energy balls.

Chris ducked the fire ball aimed at his head and immediately turned to stab the demon next to him. Turning again he threw his athame at the gremlin that had tried to barbeque his head and smiled as it satisfyingly burst into flames.

"Athame." He called and it returned to his hand immediately, just in time for him to block the knife now being wielded against him by yet another demon. _He's pretty good with it too_, Chris thought grimly as he blocked again and quickly thrust the off balance demon away before he could recover.

"Kyara…" Chris heard Wyatt say threateningly from off to his right somewhere.

"I've got it, I've got it!" She yelled triumphantly, quickly scanning the page in front of her for instructions. "You need to get them away from one of the walls so I can draw the triquetra!" she called out to her brothers, anxiously searching for the chalk she knew was there somewhere.

"On three!" Wyatt yelled to his brother. Chris knew what he wanted and shoved his most recent attacker away from him as he moved to stand next to the older man. "Now!" Both Wyatt and Chris shoved with all of their power, forcing the demons away from the wall to their left, leaving it clear for Kyara. She ran to it, chalk in hand, and began to draw as the rest of the Trinity moved to stand between her and the demons that had begun to recover from the unexpected fly to the other end of the room.

They were getting smarter. Instead of attacking each of the brother's separately, they began to shimmer and appear next to them unexpectedly in pairs or threes. Catching Chris off guard one managed to get in a shot and he grimaced as he felt the energy burn into the back of his arm. Spinning, Chris called up his elemental magic. Fire was his favourite and seemed to take less concentration for him to use. No clue why, but as it was easier, that's what he chose. Palm up he called a fireball and hurled at the closest demon, immediately turning to repeat the action several more times until there was a small break in the fighting around him. Sweat dripping into his eyes he looked for his brother and sister.

Kyara finished drawing the interlocking ovals on the wall and hurriedly called out for Wyatt and Chris. She grabbed the spell and turned to see them vanquish a couple more demons before moving closer to her and the wall.

"Say the spell!" Wyatt cried as thirty more enemies shimmered in in their fallen comrades places.

"Hear these words, hear the rhyme, heed the hope within my mind, take me back to where I'll find, what I wish in place and time!" Kyara chanted. As soon as the spell was complete the white symbol on the wall began to glow an eerie blue colour. "Let's go! Now!" she cried

Wyatt and Chris turned to run to the portal and had almost reached it when they felt a huge energy burst behind them. The Trinity was hurled forward and through the shimmering blue light of the wall.

* * *

"Paige, Piper! I think I've got it!" Phoebe yelled, looking up from the pages of the Book of Shadows as her sisters and Leo came into the attic. They stood beside her and looked down to the page she had flipped to. "It's a Shadow demon. Basically it travels by moving through peoples shadows instead of shimmering or flaming, and when it chooses a victim…" She stopped unexpectedly as the wall to their right began to glow blue and three people where unceremoniously thrown to the ground in a tumbled heap. 

"Umm…" Phoebe began, watching as the tangled mass separated quickly into two men and a woman. Two very familiar men…

"Chris, Wyatt!" Leo called as soon as he found his voice. His son…he was alive. But what was he doing back here in the past? And Wyatt? Leo took in their all black clothes and prayed his worst nightmare hadn't come to pass; that Wyatt wasn't still evil in the future.

The Trinity turned quickly to their voices, blinking in shock for a couple of moments before the girl spoke.

"Well so much for not telling them who we are." Kyara said wryly, as she looked the four people over. Her family…

Chris couldn't believe it; they had done it, made it to the past. But if they had then how could they recognize him? Maybe they hadn't gone as far back as they had thought?

An energy ball whizzed past his head, breaking up his thoughts as he turned to look at the demons that streamed through the portal and began attacking again, seemingly unknowing that they were in a different time. All they wanted to do was kill the Trinity, and if they had to jump through some glowy portal to do it then fine.

Kyara and Chris both started throwing fireballs at the newcomers as Wyatt formed his energy balls. Backing away from the now crowded portal they held off the demons, not allowing them to pass them and attack the others in the attic.

"Wyatt! Protect them!" Chris commanded. Wyatt turned to meet his brothers eyes and saw the fire there. Literally, Chris' eyes had turned a fiery red as they always did when he used his fire element magic. Grabbing Kyara by the arm he dragged her over to the Charmed Ones and Leo that had been staring at them in shock since they had come through the portal. As soon as he reached them he threw up his force field, leaving Chris outside of it with the demons.

Piper snapped out of her shock at seeing her baby boy from the future again. He looked the same as he had when he had come back last time; messy brown hair, green eyes (though she noticed now with unease that they had changed to red), and her facial features. Seeing the other man, who had to be Wyatt, and the girl come up to them while Wyatt put her shield up she turned to her oldest son.

"What're you doing! You can't leave him out there alone, he's your brother!" Piper cried anxiously, hoping the same as Leo. He can't still be evil…

Wyatt looked at his mother incredulously. It was still a shock to see them all, standing there, alive, looking at him as though they were scared or worried and relieved all at the same time. He would sort out those weird reactions later though; right now he had a fight to worry about.

"Trust me, you don't want him in here when he does his thing." Kyara answered for her brother.

"What are you talking about? He needs help!" Leo shouted at his son and the unknown girl. Please, may he not be evil. But Leo was starting to have his doubts at their refusal to help his baby boy.

"Watch." Wyatt said simply, turning back to Chris and the demons as his family stared at him from behind. Eventually they too looked at their youngest son and nephew, fighting the horde of demons alone.

They had to admit, he seemed to be holding his own. None of the demons landed a blow before they were incinerated by a fireball or stabbed with his athame. Chris was getting tired though, and Wyatt and Kyara noticed even if the others didn't. They had been with him long enough to tell what he was feeling no matter how hard he tried to hide it.

"What are you waiting for?" Wyatt demanded, seeing his brother stumble a bit and barely block a knife to his chest.

"Portal." Chris just panted as he concentrated on not getting hit. Wyatt looked to the wall, the portal was closing quickly but demons where still coming through. When it was almost completely sealed off, Chris flung the demons around him away, creating a small circle of space for him to stand in. Concentrating he felt his magic flow, filling him up, rippling through every fiber of his being. He forced himself to concentrate on nothing but the magic and the feeling of fire as he had done so many times before.

The people beneath Wyatt's shield saw Chris close his eyes as the demons began to get up from his magical shove. The air around Chris began to ripple, as though he was giving off heat. Instantly a circle of fire formed around his feet and he opened his fire-like eyes. Raising his hands, the circle hovered around him at chest height and began to spin faster and faster, forcing the demons to stay away from Chris and the heat it threw off. As fast as it had started spinning, the fiery ring stopped. After a beat of almost complete stillness where the unsuspecting demons simply stared at the figure before him, a kind ofpulse went through the air, radiating out from Chris. The ring then spread, releasing a wave of fire that covered the length and width of the attic, incinerating every living thing in its path but leaving the inanimate objects intact. Beneath Wyatt's shield, the Charmed Ones felt the heat the blast created and stared in shock at the now demon free attic.

Paige whistled, breaking the shocked silence that had fallen over the family at Chris' display.

"That's some power you got there." Phoebe just looked at her little sister as Piper and Leo continued to stare at the boy they had never expected to see again. Well, at least not for twenty or so years.

Chris lowered his hands and felt the magic drain out of him. Damn, he forgot how low he was running on it. Turning to his family, his whole family, beneath his brother's shield he stopped. Quickly sensing through the air he felt the presence of three demons, hiding throughout the room. Looking to where he had felt them he saw nothing, but that didn't mean they weren't there.

Wyatt saw Chris look around and took a step forward within his shield silently questioning Chris in his eyes. Glancing back at them Chris shook his head, telling Wyatt to keep them in the shield for now. His eyes changed again, this time to a golden colour as a wind picked up around the room, ruffling old papers and loose items strewn around the attic.

_Harbour Demons_. He swore. They were the only ones that could withstand his fire attack, and they also possessed invisibility. Turning to where he felt the air meeting one of the demons, he reached for the back of his waistband where he kept an athame and, grasping the handle, tossed it straight into the demon's heart. Becoming momentarily visible as it shrieked in pain and was vanquished the Charmed Ones jumped at the unexpected sight.

Another athame appeared, seemingly out of thin air, and went hurtling straight at Chris. He turned in time to barely block it from striking him in the heart as he used his arm as a shield receiving a deep gash across his forearm for his troubles. Conjuring an electric ball with his uninjured right armhe sent it straight to the air where the athame had appeared from and the second demon went up in flames.

Leo rushed forward within the shield when he saw Chris get cut by the knife. Seeing that athame heading for his son had brought back memories of the last time Chris had been there. The time he had died. It had only been six months ago, and he couldn't go through that again, ever.

Wyatt held out an arm to stop his father from leaving the shield. Leo looked between one son and the other.

"He needs to be healed!" He shouted, still trying to get passed Wyatt.

"He'll tell us when he's finished, otherwise we stay in here until it's safe." Wyatt held onto his father's arm firmly, ignoring the glares he was receiving from his captive. Turning to his little brother he saw his golden eyes searching the room for the next hidden threat. He envied Chris' abilities with air, it gave him a distinct advantage against invisible foes because even though they couldn't be seen, the air still touched them and therefore told Chris exactly where to look.

_Concentrate._ Chris told himself furiously. He knew he had felt three demons, but couldn't seem to focus enough to find the last one. His magic was burning up quick and if he didn't finish this soon…

_There._

He felt the demon behind him to his left. About to turn and face it, he felt searing agony go through his left shoulder and an impact that made him spin around. Quickly calling another electric ball he tossed it at the place where he felt the air meet flesh, vaguely noticing when the demon disappeared in a column of flames. He fell to his knees and looked over his left shoulder to where the pain was radiating out into the rest of his body.

Reaching behind him he grasped the handle of the athame that was imbedded there and pulled, releasing new waves of agony as the blade slid free of his shoulder.

Blocking the pain as best as he could he sent one finalburst of magic through the air and finding no more threats nodded to his brother to lower his shield.

As soon as the force field was down, Wyatt and Kyara ran to their brother, reaching him just before their parents and aunts. Supporting him on either side, Kyara let Chris rest his weight on her as Wyatt turned him to examine the deep puncture in his back. Deciding it was bad enough to heal, he placed his hands above the blood soaked area and waited for the golden glow to come.

Leo stopped about a foot away from the son he had watched die in his arms a little while ago. He had nearly died when he saw that second athame strike his baby, but Wyatt's firm hold had prevented him from reaching Chris. Noticing how long it seemed to take Wyatt to summon the energy to heal Chris' wound, he broke out of his reverie and moved quickly to his son's side.

"Let me." Leo spoke quietly. Chris looked up as Leo gently moved Wyatt aside and made to put his hands on his shoulder. Taking a quick step back, Chris looked his father up and down, his weary mind wondering who those people were as the pain, blood loss, and exhaustion caught up with him and he heard a roaring sound in his ears.

Wyatt, Kyara, and Leo reached for him as he stumbled, his green eyes sliding back up into his head and all the color seemed to drain from his already too pale face. Falling to the floor in a crumpled heap, Chris surrendered to the darkness that was calling him.

* * *

A/N: Hopefully these chapters got you interested, butI won't know unless some people review. If there's anything wrong with them or something was confusing, let me know, otherwise i'll just think i'm as perfect as people keep telling me (lol).

To Be Continued...(if anyone wants me to)


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I own only what's been created as figments of my imagination, like Kyara,and the plot. **

_**A/N: OMG I GOT REVIEWS! **Thanks to: Hope Master, Kawwen, Charmed fan from austria, orcasnowleo, Embry, Good Witch, Red-rumm, Shadowhisper, and angelic.dreamer.10. You guys made my day!_

* * *

Trinity: Meeting the Family…Again 

Chris' mind groggily crawled out of the fog it was wrapped in. Before opening his eyes he did the customary review of where he was last, who he was with, what hurt, and how he ended up in a horizontal position when he distinctly remembered being parallel to the ground last time his eyes were open.

_Okay. Went to past with Wyatt and Kyara. Fought some demons, got hurt…except it doesn't hurt now. Anywhere. That can't be right…_

Eyes flying open Chris called out to his brother angrily. "Wyatt! What were you thinking? You healed everything! You know we can't afford to waste all of that magic on little things…" He trailed of as, now sitting up, he got a clear view of the room. His aunts Paige and Phoebe were staring at him, as was his mother, brother, and sister who was currently being healed by his dad.

"Settle down, Spaz." Wyatt shoved his little brother on his now-uninjured shoulder so that he was semi-lying down again. "Dad healed you, I didn't. And he's also healed Kyara and me. Gotta say it's nice to be able to move without something hurting again." He grinned at his dad who had finished healing Kyara and moved to stand beside his wife and her sisters.

"You're telling me." Kyara said as she sat on the arm of the couch that currently held Chris. "Those broken ribs were getting fairly annoying."

Grimacing in sympathy, Chris gingerly sat up. Smiling when he found that his broken ribs had indeed been healed, he turned to thank his dad. The four of them were all staring at him, as if they had seen a ghost or something. None of them made a move to say anything or come closer to the three from the future. They just stood there, clustered together as if for comfort, _staring. _

Glancing athis brother and sister, Chris saw that they didn't understand this reaction any more than he did and were smiling awkwardly. His gaze flitted around the attic, noticing that so many of those strange little knick-knacks were still there in the future.

"You guys keep this stuff forever, you know that?" Chris said, in hopes of breaking the thick silence. As if it were some kind of sign to the sisters and Leo that this wasn't some crazy dream, Phoebe and Paige suddenly broke out of their silence and shrieked happily.

"Chris is back!" Phoebe called before running to her youngest nephew and hugging him as tightly as possible. She was soon joined by Paige who, combined with his other aunts weight was slowly suffocating him.

"I…can't…breath…Wyatt, little…help…here?" Chris managed to gasp out from within his aunts' embrace. Still giggling happily, the two backed away from him enough to get a good look at him. Now able to see and breathe a little better, Chris noticed his parents standing just of to his side, smiling as if they'd just won the lottery.

Wyatt watched his aunts and parents as they swarmed around his little brother and laughed when he heard Chris calling for his help. He looked to Kyara, who was looking amused at the exchange as she sat on the edge of the couch closest to Wyatt.

"You know, you'd think they'd be happier to see us." He said to her in a mock hurt voice as he crossed his arms in front of him.

"I know. Chris was the one that always got into trouble. I'd like to think we'd be more welcomed than him." Kyara pouted as she followed Wyatt's lead and pretended to be hurt by the lack of greeting. In truth, they were amazed they had recognized any of them, being from the future and all.

"Hey! I didn't get into trouble _that _often!" Chris cried from within the circle of family members while glaring at his siblings. Piper, Phoebe, Paige and Leo backed away slightly from Chris in order to get a better look at the other two people from the future. Leo recognized Wyatt from the vision Barbas had given him in the hospital six months ago. With his long curly blond hair and black clothes he looked the same as he had then, which worried Leo. The other girl none of them recognized, though she looked as if she were related to Chris and Wyatt. With her waist length almost- black hair and brown eyes she could have been related to any of the sisters.

"Wyatt?" Piper asked tentatively. When he smiled and nodded, she went up to him slowly before embracing him just as she had with Chris. Paige and Phoebe followed before they all turned to Kyara.

"This is Kyara, our sister." Wyatt told his parents and aunts when they didn't immediately recognize the girl.

"I have a daughter?" Piper asked, eyes wide. Looking at Chris and Wyatt, who both nodded, she smiled and hugged the girl as well.

Paige and Phoebe were holding hands and jumping around screaming, "We have a niece! We have a niece!"

"Why don't we go downstairs and talk? It's a little crowded in here I think." Leo said before walking out of the attic. The others followed behind him and soon they were seated in the bright conservatory. Kyara, Wyatt, and Chris took up one couch while Leo sat with Piper on another. Paige and Phoebe had each claimed a chair.

"So…you're probably wondering what we're doing here." Wyatt started off. He couldn't help himself as he studied his family, remembering every little thing about them and noting the small differences between the ones in his memory and the ones now sitting before him.

"Are you actually going to tell us, or are you going to feed us lies and try to manipulate us until we get the truth out of you?" Paige, blunt as ever, asked.

"Paige!" Piper cried, glaring at her little sister. She had to admit, even though she was happy to have her son back, both of them this time, and her daughter, she did want the truth this time.

"She's right though," Phoebe said, looking between her niece and nephews, "It would be easier if you told us the truth this time."

The Trinity exchanged glances. _This time? _"Uhh…well, we just came to change the future. Apparently again, if this isn't the first time we've been here." Chris stuttered out.

"Actually last time it was just you, Chris, but what do you have to change? Wyatt's not evil is he?" Phoebe asked in alarm as she looked at Wyatt. _He's wearing black clothes! _She thought as sudden unease hit her.

"W-what?" Wyatt asked, completely shocked by her question. It seemed totally random to him. He turned to look at his younger brother and sister, both of whom were currently struggling to hold in their laughter. Chris lost the struggle as he burst into a fit of laughter that had him bent over double.

"No I'm not evil." Wyatt told his parents and aunts, " Technically I'm the Good one of the three of us. Kyara's the one that represents Evil. And what is so funny?" He demanded of the still laughing Chris.

"Wyatt…evil…it's ….absurd…even growing up….you were such a goody-two shoes!" Chris said in-between his laughter. Wiping his now streaming eyes on the backs of his hands he took deep, calming breaths to try and get a hold of himself again.

Leo smiled and looked at his wife. Chris was actually _laughing! _He had seemed so focused and subdued last time. _He really did change it_. Leo thought happily. The happiness only lasted until the four adults took in the last bit of Wyatt's comment though.

"Wait, so you're evil?" Piper asked of her daughter. " Why! Why does one of my children have to be evil?" She sobbed, immediately jumping to the conclusion that they were there to save her daughter from turning evil this time.

"Mom! Settle down! I just represent evil. Just like Wyatt represents good, that doesn't mean he's an angel though, just like I'm not a demon. And Chris is neither good nor evil. Geez, what year is it that you guys don't know anything about the Trinity?" Kyara asked as she looked from her calming-down mom to her confused aunts.

"Trinity?" Paige questioned, looking to her brother in law for answers. He was an elder after all.

Leo caught the look and shrugged. " I can check with the other elders, but I don't know if they can tell me anything. I haven't heard anything about a Trinity before."

"Don't bother asking, they'll tell you soon enough. When is this exactly though? How old are Chris and Wyatt?" Kyara asked, trying to ignore the fact that her dad was still an elder in this time.

"Wyatt's three and Chris is six months old." Piper told the adult versions of her children. Just then blue orbs appeared and little Wyatt appeared in his dad's lap. "Speaking of…"

"Dada!" little Wyatt said reaching up his short arms for his father to hug him. Chris started laughing again, much to the annoyance of big Wyatt.

"Dude! I'm bigger than you!" Chris said through laughing as he pointed at the little version of his older brother. Big Wyatt smacked him on the back of the head.

"Yeah well I'm bigger than both versions of you." He said as he glared at Chris. Shrieking could be heard coming from the nursery above them. The three Halliwells from the future screwed up their faces at the shrill noise. " What _is _that?"

"That would be you, Chris. I'll get him." Leo said as he went to retrieve his crying son. Entering the room again with the baby who had stopped screaming as soon as Leo had picked him up, he cooed to the little boy, talking nonsense in baby talk to quiet him. Big Chris grimaced at the embarrassing sight, his humiliation not helped in the least by Kyara who had cackled gleefully when she saw the baby. Clapping her hands together she exclaimed. "I'm bigger than both my older brothers!" Seeing the death glares directed at her by said older brothers she immediately quieted.

Piper watched her children as they laughed and argued. She felt so good seeing Chris smile and seem less uptight than before. He genuinely seemed happy, well, happier than he had. His eyes still held shadows though, as did Wyatt and Kyara's. She knew the future couldn't have been changed all that much if they had to come back to fix it again.

Leo watched the three as well, his arm around his wife as she smiled at him. He felt the same as she did, and knew that something bad must have happened for them to come back. What scared him most though, was that he recognized the shadows that haunted the eyes of his children. He had seen them before, when he had fought in the war. As much as they laughed and joked, he couldn't deny that his kids had the look of soldiers. They had seen war, and that scared him more than anything.

Wyatt once again viewed his family, all of them, here, together. He couldn't help but smile, it had been so long and so much had changed but being here with them again it felt so natural to fall back into their usual playful banter and arguments. The illusion didn't last long though as he glanced at his brother and sister. They were tired, covered in dirt and blood and ash from the fights they had left only a few hours ago. Their magic was nearly exhausted; Chris' was almost definitely completely used up after the fight in the attic. As though his body had heard Wyatt's thoughts and decided to prove them right, Chris yawned.

Piper, as sharp as ever, noticed immediately and was shocked at how tired her three children actually looked. _Why didn't I notice it right away? _She wondered, but she knew it was because they had all been so happy to see Chris again, and to meet her daughter and see a good Wyatt. Well, enough was enough; they looked in desperate need of some sleep.

"You three look like you could use some rest. Why don't you sleep until suppertime? Darryl and Sheila will be coming, I'm sure they'll be glad to see you again Chris, and to meet Wyatt and Kyara." Piper told them.

"I'm fine. Really, Kyara, Wyatt, you guys should sleep. I'd rather stay up." Chris immediately replied. He doubted it would work on Wyatt though.

"Hah! Nice try. You're going to rest whether you want to or not, Chris." Wyatt told his brother with a grin.

_Damn. Knew that wouldn't work…there's no point in not trying though. _" But Wyatt, we've gotten just as much, or as little as the case may be, sleep as you, how come you don't have to rest? You know I hate just lying around."

Wyatt smiled evilly. " Christopher, of the three of us, I have the most magic left. I know for a fact that yours is completely used up. So that's why you're going to sleep, and I'm going to stay awake to protect your sorry ass from any demons that attack."

Chris knew that look; it rarely ever meant something good. Kyara knew it too.

"Hey, all of us have been fighting and cloaking ourselves constantly for the past two weeks, there's no way you have enough magic left to protect the both of us from an attack. So I say just Chris should sleep, that way the two of us can stay up." Kyara looked pleadingly at Wyatt. She really didn't want to sleep either.

Chris glared at his little sister. "Traitor." He muttered to her under his breath. Kyara just stuck her tongue out at him. The Charmed Ones watched the exchange with amusement, it seemed the three of them had forgotten they were there as they argued.

"Uh, guys?" Phoebe waved at them to get their attention. " None of you has to stay up in case of an attack, we're here. So all of you should just go to sleep."

Seeing they were about to protest, Piper and Leo pulled parental rank. " No arguments, all of you look dead on your feet. Get some rest and we'll wake you when it's dinner time." Piper said in her most commanding tone. Leo just looked at his kids, clearly telling them to listen to their mother.

"But-"

"No way!"

"Enough! Sleep, now, or I'll make you!" Wyatt held up a hand threateningly. It began to glow a silver color as he activated his whitelighter abilities to put people to sleep.

"You wouldn't dare." Chris glared at Wyatt's glowing hand, but before he could get away or do something to stop him, Wyatt said goodnight and waved his had at Chris. Catching him as he fell asleep, Wyatt laid his brother out on the couch gently.

He turned to Kyara next, hand still glowing. She backed away from him.

"Don't even think-" She began but stopped as the silver glow washed over her and she fell into a deep sleep. Once the two were placed on the couches comfortably, Wyatt turned to his family.

"Isn't that a little dangerous? I mean, what if something happens and they need to wake up?" Paige wanted to know.

"They'll wake up as soon as their magic returns enough to break through the spell. I can wake them up myself if I have to." Wyatt glanced lovingly at his younger siblings. They looked so much younger in their sleep.

"Now, mister, you get some sleep too. No buts!" Piper pushed her oldest son to the only remaining couch, totally ignoring the fact that he was twenty-five years old and a full head and shoulders taller than her. "I don't want to see you for at least two hours!" And with that, Paige and Phoebe smiled and waved at their shocked nephew as they left the room, followed by Piper and Leo who turned around and wished him good night before leaving. Grumbling about overreacting parents, Wyatt laid back and closed his eyes.

* * *

"Darryl, Sheila! Come in, come in!" Piper said as she opened the front door to admit their guests. 

"Hey Piper, you seem happy." Sheila said with a smile as she took in her friends beaming face. "Something good happen?"

"Oh yeah, you'll see in a second." Piper replied as she led them into the dining room where Paige was setting the table and Phoebe was putting out a salad. A tall blond man walked in from the kitchen, carrying glasses in his hands.

"Hey Darryl, Sheila." He said as he began to lay out a glass at each setting.

"Who's that?" Darryl asked the still smiling Piper.

"It's…"

"WYATT!" the shout came from the conservatory where Kyara and Chris had still been sleeping. Apparently, Chris had woken up. Wyatt grimaced as the angry form of his brother came into the room, fury emanating from him in waves as he glared daggers at Wyatt.

"Hey Chris, feeling better?" Wyatt dropped the last glass quickly as he ran away from Chris. Following swiftly, Chris cornered Wyatt at the other end of the room and pinned him to the wall with telekinesis.

"See your powers are back." Wyatt said from his position several feet above the floor.

"Yes, thanks." Chris replied as he dropped Wyatt to the ground with a loud thump. "You know Kyara's gonna kill you for that."

"Yeah, that's why mom's here to protect me." Wyatt grinned. It felt so good to be able to say that again. _Mom. _

"Is that…" Darryl and Sheila had watched in shock as Chris had appeared. Instead of finishing the question, they looked to Leo and Piper who were watching the two men with smiles on their faces.

"Yep, that's Chris and Wyatt and my daughter, Kyara, is in the other room." Piper told the shocked pair.

"What is it with your family and time traveling?" Darryl asked as he went to greet Chris and Wyatt.

"We just can't help it." A female voice said from the doorway. Turning, they saw Kyara standing there with a none too amused expression on her face. "I'll get you for that later Wyatt." She said with a glare as everyone sat down to eat.

"Wait, no offense butI think you three should clean up a little before dinner." Piper pointed out their grimy torn clothes. Looking down at themselves the three halliwell children snapped their fingers and instantly were dressed in newer, cleaner versions of the clothes they had been wearing.

"Hey! Personal Gain!" Piper cried out. Wyatt, Kyara, and Chris looked at her with blank stares.

"I'm sorry...what?" Chris asked. He looked to Kyara and Wyatt, they seemed as lost as he was.

"Personal Gain mister! I know I didn't raise you to use magic as you pleased!" Piper ranted to her children as Leo and her sisters tried to hide their amusement.

"Wow, I think the last time I heard that was when Wyatt told Chris to make it snow so that we'd be able to make snowmen, in the middle of July." Kyara said in wonder. Chris and Wyatt just continued to stare at their mom.

Piper fought the urge to smile and lost. "Let's just eat, shall we?" She said as everyone settled in their chairs for a night of Piper Halliwells famous food.

The meal was filled with talking and joking. The family catching up on what had been going on at Magic School and with Darryl and Sheila's kids. Finishing up quickly, the group moved to the sitting room, cups of coffee in hand as the conversation continued.

Kyara had been content to just sit and listen to her family talk. It had been so long since she had seen her godparents or any one else for that matter that she wanted to soak as much of it in as she could. Her brother's felt the same, she could tell. Now that all of their powers were back they could communicate as they always did, mind to mind, kind of like a cross between empathy and telepathy. So wrapped up in the conversation were they that nobody noticed the three clouds of black orbs that entered the room, the three crossbows that took aim, or the three arrows that were released with a _twang _before thudding into their targets.

* * *

_A/N: The next chapter will be a lot of action, so obviously I needed to set up the characters in this one. Sorry it's kinda slow, but It's gonna get better, promise! Tell me if you want me to put anything in this story, absolutely anything. I'm sure I'll find a way to fit it in, and more ideas means faster updates and more chapters! Reviews are a writer's best friend:) _


	4. Chapter 4

**_Disclaimer: Don't own anything you recognize, and most things you don't_**

oOo

At the sound of the crossbows firing, all three Time Travelers leapt from their seats and effectively prevented any mortal injuries. Not to say they didn't still get hit, it's just now it was more of an annoyance rather than an, 'Oh crap I'm gonna die' sort of injury.

"Son of a…" Chris glanced down at the arrow shaft protruding from his left side and looked up and over the heads of his just-now reacting family to see a darklighter looking rather ticked at his missed shot. Before the black-clad man had a chance to attempt another shot he found himself engulfed in flames, along with his two companions, courtesy of one Wyatt Halliwell.

"Bastards." Wyatt turned to check on his siblings and noticed Chris still glaring angrily at the arrow in him while Kyara was muttering darkly to herself and trying to think of a way to pry out the poison-tipped arrow now lodged in her upper arm. "What were they? I don't think I remember ever seeing that type of demon before." Another look to Chris and Ky showed they hadn't recognized them either and so the Trinity turned their attention to the rest of the rooms' inhabitants, all of who seemed to be wondering what the hell had just happened.

"What the HELL just happened?" Ah, Piper always was one to speak her mind. Paige and Phoebe seemed to have been reduced to blinking rapidly as if trying to replay the last few seconds because they had obviously missed something. Sheila and Darrell were making rather nice impressions of fish with the way their mouths were opening and closing and Leo was starting to turn an interesting shade of red as he took in his children's reactions.

"What are you waiting for! Heal yourselves already! Hurry up before the poison spreads!" Leo was already running towards Kyara, whom he was closest to, and helping her pull out the arrow and apply the golden glow all Whitelighters were known for. Blinking down at the arrow **still** lodged in his side Chris idly thought to himself, _so that's what that burning sensation is, poison. Hmm, I wonder if it's possible to get some and see if I can become immune to this one as well? _Lost in his, admittedly somewhat morbid thoughts, Chris hardly noticed that he had been poking curiously around his sluggishly bleeding wound and that it was starting to gain the attention of the others in the room. Wyatt had already removed the arrow in his thigh and used his own healing powers to scourge out the poison and seal the wound closed. Kyara as well was finished tending to her arm and was trying to fend off the still slightly fussing Leo. Upon glancing at his little brother and seeing that he hadn't done anything to remove the offending object and heal himself, Wyatt rolled his eyes and made his way across the room to his idiot of a sibling and promptly smacked him upside the head.

"Ow! What, Wyatt?" Chris glared balefully at the taller blond and rubbed the back of his head where said blond had decided to hit him.

"Oh, sure. That hurt, but you don't seem to notice the piece of wood sticking out of your stomach?" Blinking down at himself Chris noticed that, sure enough, there **was** wood sticking out of him.

"Oh, right." Everyone that hadn't had experience with the second youngest Halliwell's somewhat odd disposition looked on incredulously. _How do you forget something like that? _

Yanking, the arrow tore free of his body with a disturbing squelch noise that had all the occupants of the room grimacing and looking away. Holding his hand over the wound until the all too familiar glow came Chris looked up at his family and again asked the question that had as of yet gone unanswered.

"So, what were those guys again?"

Staring at their nephew like he was crazy, or at least crazier than normal for their family, it took a while before the question actually registered in the sisters' minds.

"You don't know what a Darklighter is?" Paige asked somewhat incredulously. This reaction was somewhat justified seeing as Darrell was muttering about how even **he** knew what a Darklighter was.

"The hell's a Darklighter?" Kyara shared looks with her two siblings, face scrunched up at the odd and unfamiliar name. Chris looked just as confused as she was, though Wyatt was now gazing with unfocused eyes at the wall just behind Sheila and mouthing the name to himself. Knowing this meant he was trying to remember something Kyara let him be and instead turned back to her family.

"You're all part Whitelighter, and you don't know what a Darklighter is when you see one!" Thinking for a moment, Leo looked at the three youngest in the room suspiciously before asking, "You **are** all part Whitelighter, right?"

Kyara shot her Dad an exasperated look, "Yes, we're all part Whitelighter. As if Piper would cheat on you…Idiot." Leo looked somewhat chagrined as he sent a sheepish look to his wife, who happened to be glaring at him for even thinking to ask his last question.

"That's who those guy's were!"

All the occupants of the room turned to look at the older version of Wyatt, who had just snapped his fingers like a child that had just figured something incredibly difficult out. No one ever said he was the most mature Halliwell child…

"Care to explain, Wy?" Chris asked dryly, having had ample time to get used to his brother's little quirks. He would be grinning like a fool expecting you to understand what the hell he had just figured out until you actually asked him.

"Dark-whatevers. I remember something similar to what they looked like attacked you on your fifth birthday! I followed them and killed any of them that I could find, then looked for anything with their power signature and killed them too. So in our time, there's no more Darkies and, hence why we didn't recognize them!" Wyatt seemed oblivious to the incredulous stares he was getting from his family, including his siblings, as he just continued grinning like a loon.

"Wy, you were, like, six years old. You tracked down all the Darklighter's and killed them just cause they attacked me on my birthday?" Chris idly thought it was a good thing he had never pissed Wyatt off completely when they were kids, and had backed off whenever he was mildly annoyed. He happily patted himself on the back for his excellent survival instincts.

"That sounds like a good enough reason to me." Piper muttered, staring defiantly at the rest of her friends and family when they turned to look at her. "What? No one attacks my kids."

Everyone simply accepted that as fact and moved on.

"Well, yeah. I mean, it was your **party**, and they made you cry! No one can say no to those freaky green eyes of yours when you're sad, and you were practically begging me to go after them!"

"Wyatt, I was **five**. I don't think I was capable of begging you to go after anything! And my eyes are not freaky!"

"Yes, yes they are. They're not normal! Just look at them! Look!"

"Wyatt, how the hell am I supposed to look at my own eyes right now!"

"Find a way, you're the genius."

"Just cause I graduated early does **not** mean I'm a genius, you goody-two-shoes nerd!"

And the conversation continued to go downhill from there. Leo sidled up beside Kyara, Darrell, Sheila, and the sisters who had all congregated on one side of the room to watch with rapt attention as the brother's conversed. Taking in Kyara's slightly amused, slightly exasperated look, he moved closer to her so he could speak without disrupting the now yelling siblings.

"Are they always like that?" He asked with no little apprehension in his voice. After all, if they were than he would have to endure many years of this when the mini-versions of the Halliwell boys grew up.

Without taking her eyes off the, now wrestling, boys as they rolled into the couch and landed in a tangle of limbs and voices, Kyara answered her father blandly,

"You have no idea."

Sudden movement in the far corner of the room had Kyara snapping her head in that direction, instincts learned through most of her life not allowing her to ignore anything out of place. In her peripheral vision she saw Chris and Wyatt casually (to anyone but her anyways) roll their way to their feet and begin arguing again even as they moved to block the exits of the room, facing the corner the movement had come from. All this happened within seconds, testament to the lives the Halliwell children had lived in the not-too distant future. Even as she watched, the shadows in that corner of the room seemed to writhe and swirl in a completely abnormal way, growing larger as it seemed to join all the shadows on that side of the room into one. It covered a good four feet width-wise and was now following the shadow of a potted plant and a bookcase up the wall, creating a solid area of shadow between the two objects.

Now, obviously, this had garnered the attention of the witches, whitelighter, and mortals in the room.

"What the hell is that?" Darrell asked, rather calmly considering, as he slowly pushed Sheila behind him and began to maneuver himself so that the Halliwells were in front of him. It's not like he could do much anyways, Darrell thought semi-bitterly.

"Ah, that would be the Shadow demon we were looking up just before these three popped in. Can't believe we managed to forget about that…not very promising for the world if we can get distracted so easily…" Paige mumbled the last couple sentences to herself as she struggled to remember what exactly the Book had said about the Shadow demon. Not good for the world at all…

"Gee, thanks Paige. Now that we know it's here how about you tell us how we can get rid of it?" Piper smiled non-too nicely at her youngest sister, more baring her teeth than anything. Paige chose the oddest moments to suddenly decide they weren't doing a good enough job protecting the world. It was still here wasn't it? Besides Piper didn't like letting magic take over her life, so as long as they didn't forget anything as important as, say, the apocalypse, it was fine.

"Um, I didn't actually get that far into the page on them before Chris and Wyatt and Kyara showed up…" Paige trailed off and took an involuntary step backwards as the mass of shadows suddenly began to spin in a dizzying fashion, tendrils shooting out to touch the other shadows in the room and drag them into the larger part. " Get back! Don't let it touch your shadow!" She called out to the three from the future who were now standing closer than the others to the demon, none of them having taken any steps away from the thing.

Wyatt glanced at his little brother, happy and unsurprised to note the complete lack of any kind of worry on his or Kyara's face. They had no reason to be worried, though the sisters didn't necessarily know that. Just by glancing at the Shadow demon Wyatt was able to tell it was a lower-class Night demon; completely under Kyara's jurisdiction and not powerful enough to fight off one of her commands even if they didn't have as much control in this time as they had back in the future. The Shadow demon wouldn't touch them.

Phoebe watched as her neice and nephews just stood there, seemingly staring down the Shadow mass creeping ever closer to them. Why weren't they moving! Before she even had a chance to think about it, the words to a made-up spell were spilling from her lips.

"_Shadow, shadow, black as night_

_Now I show you to the light_

_Hide no more in places dark_

_Be gone from here, leave no mark_

_Shadow, shadow, black as night_

_We banish you with the light"_

Phoebe continued chanting, her sisters eventually picking up the easy spell and adding their power as well. They watched on as the shadow began to shrink, writhing more furiously as it sensed its demise. The black mass shriveled up until it was a small black orb floating by itself in the corner of the room. One more repetition of Phoebe's spell and the orb vanished in a loud crack and a puff of smoke.

Coughing and waving a hand to clear the air around her, Kyara shared an amused glance with her brothers before turning around to face their family. Ky stared straight at her Aunt Phoebe and her sisters, all of whom looked slightly ticked at them, most likely because they hadn't moved away from the demon. Who did they think they were? Kids? She snorted inwardly at that, though Ky supposed it wasn't their fault. They hadn't told them everything the Trinity was capable of yet so how were they supposed to know there was no danger? Planning to head off any lectures that were just waiting to explode (she could tell, Piper had that look on her face) Kyara smirked and tried to hold back a laugh.

" '_Twinkle, Twinkle little star,' _Aunt Phoebe?"

Phoebe had the grace to blush lightly before defending her choice of spell rhythm. "It was the first thing I could think of!" Small snorts of laughter were heard from Leo and their guests. Even Paige and Piper were looking at the middle sister in amusement. Kyara winked at her older siblings, noting that they were outwardly looking at the others even as she felt that little tickle in her mind signaling they wanted to talk.

**_'Thanks Ky. Lectures successfully averted.'_**

_**'Yeah, heard enough of those before…or in the future from now…ugh, time travel…'**_

Snorting at Chris' typical rambling, she sent a quick reply to the two boys before returning to the conversation everyone else was involved in.

**_'You're welcome. We all know I perfected the art of Lecture-Avoidance. Neither of you can be subtle if your lives depended on it. You owe me.'_**

Sensing their grudging agreement, Ky smiled a little and turned to follow the others as they showed Sheila and Darrell to the door, the two being smart enough to get out of that mad house as soon as possible. Just in case any other unexpected guests decided to pop in. You'd think they'd be used to it by now. Besides, what else could possibly happen today?

Famous last words.

oOo

_Sorry for the wait and the shortness of the chapter! I'm trying to climb over Writer's Block the size of Mt. Everest. Ick…_

_Pray that my muses get their bums kicked so I can keep going! Or, you know, give me some ideas if you have any and want me to write them_

_Hope you liked it!_

_Review? Pretty please with Chris on top? (or Phoebe for you guys out there)_

_Ta,_

_Nevair_


End file.
